Shower
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom overhears Sara and Greg talking about the shower they had. scene from 4x4


Grissom couldn't stop thinking of what he had heard earlier, he was sitting in his office looking at the paper work in front of him but couldn't get anywhere with it, as he sat back in his chair and took his glasses off Catherine appeared at the door, "Breakfast is on Nick he lost a bet with Warrick, you coming?", Catherine asked.

Grissom looked at the paperwork on his desk then stood up and said, "Ok, I need a break from this, will meet you at the diner",

"Great, I just need to find Greg and Sara, have you seen them", Catherine asked,

"No, I have been in here the last two hours", Grissom said,

"Ok, will see you at the diner", Catherine said as she walked away,

_They are spending too much time together recently, _Grissom thought to himself as he closed the file over he was working on, he got up to walk out his office thinking of what he had heard, _Sara I just want you to know when we were in the shower together I didn't see anything, Really_, _gosh I saw everything, _as Grissom walked out the office he walked right into Greg,

"Sorry boss", Greg said as he rushed down the corridor.

Grissom looked towards Greg and saw Sara standing at the end of the corridor laughing, _I bet he saw everything, but she looks happy, _Grissom thought as he closed his door over watching the two laugh as they walked away.

Nick, Warrick and Catherine watched as Grissom walked into the diner, "At last, didn't think you would make it", Catherine said as Grissom walked up to the table,

"Did you see Sara and Greg?" Nick asked,

Grissom looked at Catherine as he sat down next to her, "Did you not find them?" he asked,

"No I left a message with Hodges to tell them to meet us here", Catherine said as the waitress came up to take Grissom's order as the others had already ordered.

Grissom had just placed his order when Sara and Greg walked into the diner laughing,

"Hey guys sorry we are late", Greg said sitting next to Grissom and Sara sat down across from Greg.

Grissom looked over at Sara as she sat down and smiled, Sara smiled back just as the waitress appeared to take the last of the order,

"Well it's good of you all turn up since Nick is paying", Warrick said,

"Yeah thanks for that guys", Nick said, as everyone said, "Anytime".

"Well it was either breakfast or paperwork for me and the paperwork will be still on my desk next shift but next time we have breakfast all together you won't be paying, well unless you loose another bet that is", Grissom said as everyone laughed.

"I even put off a hot date till later to join you", Greg said

Everyone laughed apart from Grissom who was looking at Sara who was smiling at Greg. _He must have looked, _Grissom thought.

The food arrived and everyone ate, Grissom kept glancing over at Sara and couldn't get the image of her and Greg in the shower together out of his mind.

Catherine got up to leave as she had to collect Lindsey, Nick was paying the bill as the others also got up to leave, outside in the car park Grissom was watching Sara laughing at something Greg had said, Grissom was about to get into his car when he heard Sara call out his name, he turned round as Sara was walking towards him,

"Can you give me a lift? Greg brought me here in his car but he can't drop me off", Sara asked

Grissom looked over at Greg who waved over; Grissom nodded and then looked at Sara, "Back to the lab?" Grissom asked,

"No can you drop me off at mine, I can pick it up later", Sara said

"Ok jump in", Grissom said smiling,

Grissom glanced over at Sara as she sat back in the passenger seat, "You look tired", Grissom said as they stopped at traffic light,

"A hot bath and sleep is what I'm looking forward to when I get home", Sara said as she looked over at Grissom,

Grissom was glad the lights changed to green as he just wanted to get Sara home before he got any other thoughts in his mind,

Grissom pulled up outside Sara's apartment, Sara went to open the door when Grissom put his hand on her arm and said, "Let me get that", he shut off the engine then got out and walked round to open Sara's door,

"Thanks", Sara said as she stepped onto the pavement,

"No problem, if you need a lift in just call me", Grissom said closing the door over.

"Oh thanks but Greg is going to pick me up I'm meeting him later", Sara said

Grissom turned to look at Sara and said, "Well enjoy your night off Sara",

"You too", Sara said as she walked away towards her apartment,

Grissom got back into his car and looked up at Sara's apartment block, he grabbed the steering wheel and sighed, "Too late now", Grissom said out loud as he started the engine and drove home.

_Four years later_

Grissom lay in bed watching Sara sleep; he smiled as Sara moved to snuggle up close against him, "How long have you been awake?" Sara asked without opening her eyes.

Grissom kissed the top of her head and said, "Not long",

Sara laughed

"What", Grissom asked

"When you asked if Greg had looked when we had to have the shower", Sara said looking into Grissom's eyes.

Grissom smiled and said, "Well I just wanted to know, and how was I to know you had set him up on a blind date and helped him get ready that night",

"Gil, Greg is like a little brother to me", Sara said,

"I know that now, but then I was too busy thinking of you two showering together", Grissom said,

"Well maybe if you had said yes to dinner things would have been different", Sara said kissing Grissom,

"You know…. I would have looked", Grissom said as he kissed Sara

Sara laughed and looked at Grissom, "Very funny, and here is me thinking you are a gentleman Mr Grissom".

Grissom laughed, "Oh I am Mrs Grissom….I am", Grissom said as he locked lips with his wife.

THE END


End file.
